You're the Only Exception
by Dawn of Chaos
Summary: It was only something that hurt you in the end...love can't save someone's life. Or that's what Roxy thought in the beginning. WARNING: Gender-Bend


_I tried to keep the checker theme for Roxas, but I didn't want to copy the description exactly. So here it is, my very first gender bend. :) Enjoy  
_

* * *

For Raven-Black09

The Only Exception by Paramore / FemRoxas Demyx / Snow, Rain, Light Thunderstorm

* * *

Only Exception

At the age of nine, my parents divorced, unhappy with each other. The night afterward, as I'm eating dinner, Mom and Dad turn to me. Mom looks stressed; Her usually lively green eyes now dull. Long spiraling chocolate hair, tied up hastily in a bun. Dad is strained; Once cerulean eyes now a light blue, almost gray, and blonde spikes appear limp. Mom smiles kindly, "Sweetie, mommy and daddy aren't getting along."

Dad sighs as he lets his eyes wander up to the wall behind Mom's head, "I'll still come and see you, you can even come and see me."

Mom nods, "We don't love each other anymore, but it'll be okay. Dad won't live here, but he won't be far."

"But the snow..."

"I'll still be here until the snow lightens up, don't worry," he reassures me.

I glance between the two of them, smoothing my hands out over my knees. They each put one of their hands over my own, trying to express their love to me. But that night, I promised myself that I would never fall in love. For if falling in love only brings heartache and pain...I will refuse it all.

Sighing, I look in the mirror. It's been ten years and I still look, relatively, the same. My blonde hair spikes upward naturally, thanks to Dad's genes, while some falls beside the soft curves of my face. Bright blue eyes stare back at me as I trace them in eyeliner, before applying clear lip gloss to my pale pink lips. I pull on checkered wrist bands onto my slim wrists and smooth out my thin, skin tight, black shirt. The short sleeved vest, only the left side of it checkered, conceals the small amount of cleavage that might have been visible. Stepping over to my door, I slip my feet into my flip-flops. I take a quick look to make sure I didn't wipe any eyeliner off my fingers and onto my loose cargo pants, that flail out around my knees. Satisfied, I walk out the door, planning to head over to Dad's, so we can go to the beach. Stepping off the last stair, Zack walks up to me with a smile on his face.

After Dad moved out, Mom didn't waste any time in finding someone to take his place. In no time at all, Zack Fair came into the picture. A month ago, they got officially married, leaving me with Dad for a week more than usual. See, I go back and forth, but because I'm seventeen, Mom lets me choose when those weeks are.

Blowing a strand of raven hair out of his face, Zack's intense blue eyes drill into me, "You look cute. Ready to go?" I nod and follow after him. Since he's off today, he drives me.

He's not a bad guy at all. There's not a bad bone in his body, unless someone hurts something he loves. He's just the guy that Mom needs.

I walk up the pathway to the front door. Inserting my key, I let myself in, hoping to give Dad a fright. Over the past month, he's had this guy at the house. I know far better than him, that the guy, Squall Leonhart, couldn't have fallen harder for Dad. As I walk in, I notice the TV blaring from the living room. Tiptoeing back there, I spot the two of them draped over the couch. The two of them appear picture perfect as they lie there. Squall is scrunched up in the back, half on top of Dad, hiding his face in his neck. Short brunet hair rests against Dad's face, as his fingers trail through it. I keep where I'm not seen, as I step up right next to the couch, and cough loudly.

Both of them jump up, tumbling to the floor. Laughing, I turn back to the door, "I'm going to walk down to the shore."

Dad shakes his head, "Just don't get near the water. Dinner is almost ready."

"I'm not stupid Dad."

_He's worried about me, just like always. But that's all it is. Worry. So how can he say he's found love? How can Mom say she loves Zack? Love...a deadly poison to all those that believe in it. I'd much rather sit in my loneliness and find other ways to make things work with people._

The light sprinkle of rain dusts over my skin, while I make my way to the chairs, that are set up. The navy waves crash into the shore, sending the foam splattered like paint. A single form seems to fly across the crests, in and out of the danger of collapsing waves. The light sea-foam green surfboard digs into the sand and the graceful figure jumps off, avoiding a face plant into the ground. His dirty-blonde hair drips from the amount of water, but still stands tall like a mullet should. Running his fingers through it, he blinks the droplets from his shining blue-green orbs...and he smiles at me. Not a perfect smile, but more lopsided.

At that moment, I feel my heart jump into my throat, or was it my stomach. I can't be sure. Shaking my head, I try to remind myself that it's not worth the risk. I try to smile back, but I only find myself stumbling forward, not sure why I'm moving closer to the water's edge in the first place. An arm's length away, he turns back to let our eyes connect, after looking over his shoulder. However, the look isn't one of care, it's one of worry and horror. Lightning cracks overhead, but for some reason, I can't hear the thunder. All I can hear is the soft rushing of water and see those eyes hover above me before...nothing.

I force my eyes to flutter open and I instantly notice that I'm not at Dad's. Instead, I'm in a hospital room with machines hooked up to me. Turning to my left, I expect Dad...maybe even Mom, but I'm granted neither. That same styled blonde hair peeks out from the cradling arms. His soft, yet sharp face hides in the sheets, still sleeping. Reaching forward, I brush my fingers through his now dry hair, now perfectly sure that it wasn't a dream.

A voice at the door whispers to me, "You were hit by lightning Roxanne." his stern voice can't stay steady, because of the fear he had held. "Demyx here, brought you to me and kept you breathing."

Coupled with his swimming trunks, a simple light gray jacket covers his torso. Looking at him, I feel warm and cared for...just knowing that he would take time to save me. Dad leaves the room, obviously knowing I'm going to want to wake this guy up.

The second the door shuts, I wake him upside the head. Demyx's head snaps up and the second he sees me sitting up, he beams at me. "Doing better?"

"Duh, you had better not have felt me up while I was unconcious."

"I...I would never do that!" He regains his composure, or what he has of it, "Hey, I saved your life! Shouldn't you be grateful?"

_I always do this. I immediately insult and push them away...just so they won't show me their feelings. No...it's too much of a hassle to love anyone, especially someone I know nothing about._

Sighing, I hang my head."Thank you Demyx."

"Y-You know my name?"

I laugh lightly, shaking off the previous mood, "Dad told me." I extend my hand to him. "My name is Roxanne Strife."

"Can I call you Roxy?"

"I guess."

"Good, then I'll be right back Roxy, I need to call my roomie!" He stands and shakes my hand, but then he leans forward and presses his lips to my forehead. As he bounds out of the room, warmth grows in my chest.

_For him...I'll start on my way to believing...I'm on my way to believing in love._


End file.
